The Labyrinth of Desires
by SCarrieS
Summary: "Mi rey, escuche atentamente lo que dirá ahora su fiel sirviente, ¡Yo! ¡El gran mago! Un deseo le puedo otorgar, puede pedir lo que quiera y lo hare realidad." Dulces palabras, poca verdad, me han hecho enfrentarme a la adversidad, el destino marcado no pude cambiar, doloroso amor del pasado ¿No te podre salvar? Porque de poder usaría el deseo que por ti, vivir la condena valdría.


_"Mi rey…_

 _Escuche atentamente lo que dirá ahora su fiel sirviente, este es un lugar que va más allá de lo que un humano normal pueda llegar a imaginar._

 _¡Yo! ¡El gran mago! Un deseo le puedo otorgar…_

 _Puede pedir lo que quiera, restricciones no le voy a dar, puede desear una fortuna entera o gobernar sobre los demás, sea el deseo que sea yo lo hare realidad así que pídalo incluso si es la inmortalidad..._

 _Por lo que…ahora que lo sabe, mi Rey, dígame... ¿Cuál es su deseo?"_

 _ **~O~**_

 _ **NAGIHIKO**_

 _ **~O~**_

El mundo gira y gira de maneras muy extrañas y el destino mueve sus hilos de forma caprichosa, acorrala en la desesperación a toda cosa o persona que intente ir contra el flujo, pero no es su culpa, ellos no tienen la culpa, es solo que no quieren seguir lo que alguien más decidió sobre ellos, seguir obligados...eso es injusto, la vida no se supone que tenga que ser así, este mundo debía ser un milagro, debía ser hermoso en muchos aspectos, entonces… ¿Por qué este mundo se transformo en…?

 **Una prisión para él.**

Una habitación en penumbras era testigo de ese cruel destino, todo estaba en ruinas, el lugar temblaba y justo en su centro un pequeño niño de aproximadamente diez años lloraba a mitad de un charco de sangre, sangre que escurría de sus muñecas, la comisura de su boca y el estomago, el niño era muy hermoso a pesar de todo, había vivido bien, se notaba en su apariencia y aun así se veía claramente que ese lugar era uno…

 **Donde no quería estar.**

Él sufría ahí, se encontraba hincado con impotencia, lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos amatista y apretaba los puños enojado, tenía el ceño fruncido y un grito inminente aclamaba salir de su garganta, intento inútilmente ponerse de pie, se tambaleo un poco pero al final le fue imposible ante la seriedad de sus heridas, su cuerpo no respondía como el quería, lógico...

 **Porque él no tenía derechos en ese lugar.**

Con enojo coloco una de sus manos sobre su frente y en el proceso sus lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo mezclándose con su sangre, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a un hombre delante de él que lo observaba con algo de tristeza, el niño abrió la boca para decirle algo pues el hombre se veía decepcionado de que él no quería quedarse a su lado…

 **Y había intentado escapar de la única forma que conocía.**

El pequeño de largo cabello negro tartamudeo unos segundos mientras su cuerpo temblaba más intensamente, coloco ambas manos sobre el suelo y termino agachando la cabeza, dudaba de lo que quería decir, no creía que fuera correcto…hasta que sintió como de cada lado del suelo salieron cadenas que lo rodearon y lo obligaron a incorporarse para ver al hombre de enfrente, el niño se molesto, porque él lo tenía ahí, ese hombre de cabello blanco siempre le dijo que él podía hacer lo que quisiera…

 **Al ser un Rey.**

Pero su única restricción siempre había sido tener que quedarse ahí, sin conocer el mundo que había leído en los libros, sin nadie, _ni un solo amigo_. Comenzó a gritar molesto y su sollozo aumento cuando aquellas cadenas emitieron luz y todas sus heridas desaparecieron, era definitivo no quería, no lo haría ¡No se quedaría por siempre en ese lugar! Escaparía.

-¿Por qué?- susurro con su infantil voz- ¡¿Por qué tengo que permanecer aquí por el resto de mi vida?!- le miro interrogante, noto perfectamente que el hombre de cabello blanco quiso decir algo pero se retracto haciéndolo sentirse más impotente- ¡Déjame morir!- grito dolorosamente entre el llanto, porque si, minutos antes él…

 **Había intentado quitarse la vida.**

-¡Suéltame!- ordeno queriendo zafarse de las cadenas pero no podía, era frustrante, muy frustrante- entonces dímelo…-susurro ocultando su fría expresión bajo el cabello que le caía sobre él rostro- ¿por qué nací?- fue casi un murmullo que el hombre no lo escucho- ¡Respóndeme!- ordeno derrotado- ¡¿Qué soy?! ¡¿Por qué nací?!- parece ser que el hombre se compadeció pues le sonrió cálidamente mientras se acercaba a él, lo libero de las cadenas y dijo justo algo que el pequeño jamás espero escuchar.

-ya estas listo para pedir tu deseo- el niño lo observo sin comprender- Mi rey pida cualquier cosa que desee y sin importar lo que sea yo se lo daré.

-re-realmente ¿realmente me concederás lo que quiera?- pregunto con sorpresa hasta que su expresión se torno decidida-entonces… _mi deseo es…_

 _ **~O~**_

 _ **ICHIGO**_

 _ **~O~**_

Quemaba, quemaba dolorosamente en su garganta aquel grito de completa agonía aun cuando era una noche lluviosa, un muy herido muchacho de cabellos naranjas las escuchaba llorar a su lado llamando a aquel traidor, sus amadas hermanas, una castaña y una de cabello azabache, ambas le pedían una explicación a ese hombre de cabello negro que por su parte les sonreía burlón caminando lejos de ellos. Lo odiaba ¡Lo odiaba tanto! Sus puños se apretaban dejando sus nudillos completamente blancos, con enojo se puso de pie intentando ir tras él pues…

 **Jamás entendería el motivo de su traición.**

Corría tambaleante hacía él notando su figura perderse en el fuego que él mismo creo hacia unos minutos poco a poco, lo escucho reír y con ello el grito de sus padres, giro para ver hacia aquel palacio que una vez fue hermoso ser consumido por el fuego que incluso con la lluvia no se apagaba, escucho llorar a sus hermanas totalmente rotas y por lo tanto apresuro el paso, tenia que alcanzarlo, era su responsabilidad como el hermano mayor de esas dos niñas, este cruel acto no podía quedarse así…

 **Ese hombre no había tenido razones.**

Pero igualmente lo había hecho ¡Y ni siquiera intentaba justificarse! No podía evitar llorar, perdía a sus padres entre el fuego, veía la vida de sus hermanas caer en la agonía junto a la lluvia y por si fuera poco ahora también estaba destrozado, aquel hombre que caminaba delante suyo y se alejaba entre risas no era realmente así, tal vez fuera un idiota por creerlo, pero él lo conocía, habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, había notado que algo no estaba bien…

 **Pero ahora era el traidor de la corona.**

Su garganta ardía por el fuego a su lado, sus pasos se hacían pesados y con la mano extendida logro detenerlo del hombro, el de cabello azabache lo miro serio, él intento decirle algo pero cayo al suelo ante el fuerte golpe del pelinegro en su estomago, le susurro algo con burla viéndolo quejarse y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, uno de entre los muchos existentes, había un camino que lo habría hecho rey, otro que lo habría hecho feliz y de entre todos…

 **Había elegido un camino lleno de oscuridad** **y…**

Uno que el pelinaranja por más que lo intentara jamás podría alcanzar, entendía que él estaba dolido, perder a su amada esposa no había sido muy fácil de asimilar para ninguno, pero jamás creyó que a partir de ese momento el hombre que más admiraba y quería se transformaría en alguien así, alguien a quien ya ninguno podría reconocer, alguien a quien una vez amaron y ahora ya no, pero alguien a quien el pelinaranja seguramente intentaría salvar porque…

 **Aun así siempre lo amaría dentro de su capa de odio.**

Llámenlo estupidez, a final de cuentas a él no le importa, es joven, tiene que hacerse responsable de dos hermanas menores y una gran responsabilidad ahora sin sus padres, pero ante todo pronostico él intentaría obtener una explicación, no importaba caer mil veces porque él se pondría de pie y si la respuesta le resultaba valida aun sin justificar sus acciones lo perdonaría y lo traería de vuelta, después de todo así es él y algo que había aprendido del pelinegro era que los hermanos mayores siempre cuidarán de los que vengan después pero cuando llegue el momento pidiendo un por qué, los hermanos menores dirán …

 **"Porque los hermanos menores también deben cuidar de los mayores".**

Tal vez esta ocasión no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, se perdieron muchas vidas y sus hermanas se quedaron sin un guardián porque aun con todas las enseñanzas que tuvo no se creyó digno de nada, no las merecía a ellas, no se veía apto de desarrollar un rol tan grande aun, hasta que llegara el momento y trajera a su hermano de vuelta dejaría todas sus responsabilidades atrás. Había sido una decisión difícil de tomar y ahora lejos solo a la luna podía hablar…

-Mi rey… ¿Cuál es tu deseo?-una voz lejana pudo escuchar y él con toda la seguridad de su interior una clara respuesta pudo dar.

 _-Mi deseo es…_

 _ **~O~**_

 _ **RUKIA**_

 _ **~O~**_

La luna siempre ha sido una gran aliada, al menos para ella siempre lo había sido, sobre todo cuando la deslumbrante luna llena se alzaba imponente sobre el cielo de esa ciudad. Una hermosa joven de corto cabello negro observaba todo analíticamente con esos exóticos ojos color amatista, lo veía todo desde la torre más alta de la prospera ciudad mercante que se encontraba debajo. Su mirada no demostraba nada pues...

 **Ella no tenia permitido mostrar sentimientos.**

Debía seguir las ordenes de su señor, esa era la única cosa en la que debía creer, algo tan inútil como el sentir solo le traería dolor, así había sido desde hace seis años cuando perdió a la única persona en la que podía confiar. Sus cortos cabellos se balancearon con el viento mientras suspiraba, un extraño sonido metálico se escucho desde lo alto pero para ella era demasiado familiar porque desde antes y hasta la eternidad ella...

 **Siempre estaría atada a las cadenas en sus tobillos.**

Las personas que miraban hacia la torre tenían la perfecta silueta de la joven justo en medio de la maravillosa luna, pero ella a ellos no tenia la más mínima intensión de mirarlos. En todo caso... ¿Para que? ¿Para verlos libres de las cadenas que ella jamás se podría quitar? ¿para verlos felices de la vida yendo de un lugar al otro sin impedimento? ¿para ver que ellos hacen de su vida lo que deciden y no lo que deciden por ellos? ¿para...para tontamente...esperar un milagro? Tal vez no debería sentir...

 **Sin embargo dentro de su inocencia creería que lo encontraría.**

Noches enteras lloro en silencio esperando su regreso, pedía al sol, a la luna... !A quien malditamente la escuchara! ¡Que él regresara y se fueran juntos! que fueran nuevamente felices como cuando eran más jóvenes que ahora, él era grandioso, nunca se atrevió a dudar de que regresaría, el pasar del tiempo la hizo flaquear y someterse a lo que su señor ordenaba. Aprendió duramente que no se trataba de que él la encontrara...

 **Ella debía ser quien se reúna con él.**

La esperanza es lo que muere al ultimo, eso lo ha escuchado muchas veces así que incluso si es necesario morir y esperar por él en otra vida no le molestara, vivirá con decisión esta vida que el flujo le impuso, esta vida que se volvió su prisión para nada dorada, ella estará siempre dispuesta a enfrentarla, nada nunca puede ser tan malo ¿o si? así que mientras viva deberá hacer creer al mundo que no tiene sentimientos.

 **Y cuando llegue el momento...**

Puso uno de sus pies al aire sin importar que el suelo más próximo se encontrara a muchos metros debajo, cerro los ojos unos momentos mientras sentía la caída más y más cerca, los abrió nuevamente y se lanzo al vacío yendo de torre a torre como impulso para llegar sana y salva al suelo, no tardo mucho en caer ligeramente delante de una puerta abierta, giro para ingresar por ella tras escuchar su nombre de labios de su señor, teniendo presente en su mente un momento lluvioso que si lograba su cometido cambiara de sus lagrimas a cuando...

 **Una sincera sonrisa iluminara su rostro.**

-date prisa- le ordeno un hombre de apariencia muy curiosa unas horas más tarde cuando el sol se alzaba en el cielo, ella lo observaba atenta con expresión más emocional.

-si- respondió dando media vuelta, dándole la espalda al cálido sol escuchando una lejana voz en su oído.

-Mi reina... ¿Cuál es su deseo?- no comprendió de donde provenía, sin embargo, cuando nadie la veía y con una leve sonrisa pudo responder sin titubear.

- _mi deseo es..._

 _ **~O~**_

 _ **BYAKUYA**_

 _ **~O~**_

Los elegantes pasos de alguien al caminar se escuchaban por un largo pasillo iluminado por la luz del sol, muchas mujeres veían embelesadas al hombre que pasaba, tan alto, tan apuesto, ese largo cabello negro y la profunda mirada de color gris azulado no hacían más que llamar la atención, sin embargo a él no parecía que algo le llamara la atención en realidad, con expresión seria y tal vez algo arrogante seguía su camino en ese hermoso e inmenso palacio. Nadie se atrevía a detenerlo, no cuando...

 **El es el rey de ese lugar.**

Con tan solo treinta años había logrado crear él solo un gran imperio, su propio país se había alzado glorioso en solo quince años de arduo trabajo, de buenas amistades y con el gran poder que los objetos valiosos que porta le han prestado. No, tal vez no empezó desde cero pues desde que nació ya era un príncipe, pero ese reino murió cuando tan solo tenia tres años, a los 16 años llego una pequeña hermana a la que amó con locura y después perdió.

 **Su vida no ha sido fácil aun teniendo el lugar que tiene.**

Pero su mayor logro ha sido jamás rendirse, a los quince años conquisto un lugar que le dio el más grande poder de la tierra. El pelinegro dio la vuelta en una esquina para seguir su camino, casi tropieza con un joven peliblanco de ojos azules haciendo que la empuñadura de la Katana en su cadera brillara reluciente, el de blancos cabellos, con aparentemente quince o dieciséis años se disculpo y comenzó a hablarle sobre las actividades de su día, todo su esfuerzo había traído un gran trabajo...

 **Pero ha sido bien recompensado.**

En el camino se encontró con otro hombre de cabello negro con toques morados algo musculoso, con una cicatriz en el rostro y un tatuaje en la mejilla. Los tres hablaban tranquilamente del viaje que realizarían a un reino próximo hasta que una katana se enterró delante del Rey, había delante de los tres un hombre de gran musculatura, de peinado azabache en puntas y parche, que le sonreía divertido mientras que el de ojos color gris azulado lo fulmino.

 **Ahora tenia fuertes aliados.**

El de cabello blanco le reclamo al musculoso mientras que el del tatuaje negó reprobatoriamente, una pequeña niña de cabello rosa salto del hombro del grandote para abrazar entusiasta a su Rey, este ignorándola olímpicamente siguió su camino, todos se encontraron con una exuberante mujer de cabello color caramelo y un albino discutiendo al lado de una ventana siendo observados por un joven de rubio cabello que se mostraba aburrido y un castaño de apariencia intelectual, todos estaban ahí por él, con el único propósito de...

 **Que le ayudaran a conseguir su más grande meta.**

Todos ingresaron a una habitación e hicieron una reverencia a su rey, las puertas se cerraron y no se permitió ver nada más de lo que sucedía dentro. Este grandioso hombre mantenía feliz a su reino, mantenía felices a sus seguidores y con eso se mantenía feliz a si mismo, pero algo faltaba, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que debía encontrar a aquella que una vez perdió.

 **Primero la encontraría a ella y después su deseo realidad haría.**

-Mi rey...-hablaron todos desde el interior- ¿cuál es su deseo?- él con seriedad y sin inmutarse movió sus labios suavemente para responder.

 _-Mi deseo es..._

 _ **~O~**_

 _ **YORUICHI**_

 _ **~O~**_

Un hermoso palacio a todo el estilo tradicional Japonés lucia glorioso en este esplendido día, sus príncipes y princesas lo aprovechaban al máximo, todos estaban en el lugar de entrenamiento del palacio, a la cabeza un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules observaba atentamente, junto a él estaba su hermano de cabello negro azulado anotando algunas cosas sin despegar sus hermosos ojos azul marino de lo que hacia. Más al fondo estaba el menor de los hermanos, un pequeño rubio de ojos azules muy parecido a los dos anteriores que solamente suspiraba aburrido viendo entretenido un extraño artefacto metálico. Las personas que los veían solo podían suspirar pensando que...

 **La realeza es esplendida.**

Todos tan apuestos, incluso el joven hijo del anterior emperador y adoptado hijo del actual que practicaba arduamente en solitario era muy guapo, no importaban aquellas marcas de color verde en sus mejillas, sus ojos verde esmeralda y su cabello azabache ya lo hacían suficientemente atractivo, se acerco una de sus hermanas de cabello negro como el suyo que le sonreía burlona contratacándolo con su Katana y a él no le quedo de otra más que detenerla con la propia de forma elegante pues él como todos sus hermanos...

 **Tenía gracia y belleza.**

No tardo mucho en acercarse una hermosa joven de cabello color Fucsia luciendo, a diferencia de su hermana adoptiva de cabello negro, un hermoso Kimono color rosado con toques en verde, su largo cabello estaba perfectamente peinado siendo sostenido por una horquilla dorada y aun así se les unió en el entrenamiento haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra. En un momento la luz del sol se vio perdida entre las nubes no sin iluminar antes los dijes del rubio mayor, el de lentes y la pelinegra, el curioso contenedor metálico del rubio menor y la horquilla de la de cabello fucsia, mejor conocidas como sus armas, con ellas tenían...

 **El poder de los dioses y con este enfrentarían guerras.**

Casi todos lo tenían y por ello eran una potencia militar muy temida, para empezar ya eran un imperio muy grande, prospero y prometedor por lo que con estos jóvenes príncipes y princesas podrían conquistar el mundo. Pero no todo era perfecto, cada uno de ellos tenia sus obligaciones, los príncipes en la milicia a excepción del de ojos esmeraldas, las tres princesas a su manera involucradas en la guerra, todas generales pero una ya comprometida, todos expuestos a peligros...

 **Teniendo como única excepción con ese poder a la primer princesa imperial.**

Una hermosa y muy deslumbrante mujer llego a la zona de entrenamiento, los cuatro príncipes hicieron una reverencia hacia ella mientras que las princesas la recibieron de distinta forma, la de cabello Fucsia se indigno y la ignoro pues para ella no era más que la hija del anterior emperador, mientras que su hermana de sangre, aquella de cabello negro simplemente le palmeo el hombro con una sonrisa divertida, se notaba que ella era...

 **La favorita en todo aspecto.**

Todos le guardaban gran respeto, incluso sin ser hija del Emperador actual, para este era más importante que su hija de sangre y sobre todo era la favorita de la esposa del emperador, esa mujer había sido también esposa del anterior teniendo cuatro hijos con él y su primogénito fue la primer princesa imperial. La princesa era muy sobresaliente por sus grandes habilidades en todo ámbito y por su gran parecido a su padre, tez morena, cabello morado y ojos dorados no eran aspectos que se vieran a menudo, ella era especial en todo sentido, siempre siendo la favorita...

 **O mejor dicho, la prisionera favorita de su madre y el imperio.**

Pues no podía entrenar con sus hermanos por el temor infundado de su madre de que resultara herida, no podía salir del palacio a menos que fuera sumamente político y necesario, ella no podía siquiera respirar sin preocupar a todos, era por ello que solo veía a sus hermanos entrenar en silencio tras haberse escapado del excesivo cuidado de su madre, !Ya no era una niña! Ya hasta podría estar casada, tener incluso los molestos hijos que el emperador ha comentado, pero su madre sobreprotectora no la dejara libre jamás.

-¿Qué deseo pedirás cariño?- una voz proveniente de uno de sus aretes dorados hablo cuando ambas se vieron nuevamente solas en la oscuridad de su habitación- eres la Reina, yo lo hare realidad.

-sabes cual es mi deseo- respondió divertida- pero veo que te encanta escucharlo- sonrió de lado y dijo- _Mi deseo es..._

 _ **~0**_ _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**_ _ **~0**_ _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

 **THE LABYRINTH OF DESIRES.**

 **By:** _SCarrieS_

 **PRIMERA NOCHE: Los engranes del destino.**

 _ **~0**_ _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**_ _ **~0**_ _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Era un día demasiado cálido en la ciudad mercante Hokutan, muchas personas iban y venían a esta ciudad solamente por la calidad de los productos, tal vez no era tan de renombre como otros reinos, pero tenía lo suyo, sobre todo el vino que traía consigo el millonario comerciante Ginjo Kugo, un hombre de edad madura de cabello negro y tez bronceada que aseguraba vender el mejor vino de todos, siendo exclusivamente vendido al señor de la ciudad Nnoitra Gilga.

Justo hoy había llegado la nueva mercancía a la ciudad, algo que agradecía infinitamente un muy apuesto joven de exótico cabello naranja que ahora descansaba abanicándose con una hoja de pergamino que había encontrado por ahí, tener que viajar junto a Ginjo había sido toda una tortura para su persona. El joven vestía con ropa holgada, el pantalón era de color marrón y la parte superior de color crema, un atuendo digno de zonas arábigas.

-muévete Ichigo, el señor Nnoitra espera el cargamento-ordeno un hombre algo intimidante de gran musculatura que usaba un pantalón demasiado holgado de color negro, su torso era cubierto por vendas y curiosamente usaba lentes tan oscuros como su cabello.

-ya… ya voy Iba-san…-suspiro frustrado.

-¿fue un buen viaje?- se burlo el hombre mientras sacaba un poco del cargamento de una carreta.

-no diga nada- pidió ingresando a la carreta que había conducido por días para que el cargamento llegara bien, en esta ocasión no había traído solo vino, sino que también traía algo de fruta, deliciosa sandía con la cuál, si tenía suerte, sobreviviría estos días-solo descargar y a descansar- se repitió varias veces con los ojos cerrados mientras entraba hasta que… escucho un extraño sonido y al abrir los ojos sintió que él alma se le iba del cuerpo.

Ahí estaba, un monstruo de enorme barriga y largo cabello negro se estaba devorando ¡Su Sandía! Bueno, no era suya…aun, pero ¡Se la estaba devorando esa cosa de origen desconocido! Tal parece que el crujir de sus dientes llamo la atención del ladrón pues este se giro para verlo. Bien, bien, tal vez no era un monstruo, era un adorable niño que sínicamente comía emocionado la sandía que era para él y no tenía la enorme barriga que le había parecido ver en un inicio.

-¡ah!- exclamo emocionado el infante al verlo y comió un poco más de la sandía haciendo que un tic nervioso apareciera en la frente del pelinaranja- Hola señor- saludo con una dulce sonrisa que a Ichigo no le pareció tener nada de dulce si omites la sandía-esta fruta roja ha sido deliciosa, moría de hambre- el joven de diecinueve años no lo resistió.

-pequeño engendro-susurro amenazante y el niño asintió comiendo de la fruta nuevamente- ¿tu te comiste todo esto?- señalo el resto de cascaras que quedaban, ósea toda la mercancía de frutas ya no existía, el niño asintió efusivamente- ¿tienes dinero con el cual pagar?-la respuesta obvia, el mocoso negó, Ichigo lo tomo de la cabeza y lo saco fuera del carruaje haciendo al pobre pequeño caer de bruces al suelo.

-eso dolió señor- se quejo con traviesas lagrimas asomándose de sus ojos mientras se sobaba la frente, algunas mujeres vieron todo y miraron mal al chico de cabello naranja por lastimar a tan hermoso niño- no tenia que ser tan cruel conmigo.

-¡¿Qué no tenia?! ¡¿y ahora como pagare todo lo que te comiste?! No tienes dinero, no tengo dinero…

-tal vez deberías ir considerando la esclavitud como pago Ichigo-le susurro un muy molesto Ginjo que estaba tras él.

-señor Ginjo- susurro nervioso el muchacho- yo…

-y tal vez deberíamos asesinar al mocoso, el robo solo amerita ese castigo- observo al pequeño pelinegro que no comprendía la inmensidad del problema actual.

-no, no señor- dijo Ichigo- es solo un niñato, es muy joven e ignorante, yo me hare responsable de todo- el pelinaranja a regañadientes hizo una reverencia obligando en el proceso al pequeño a también hacerla- lo sentimos.

-¿entonces aceptas la esclavitud?- el pelinaranja lo observo nervioso- o prefieres trabajar sin paga por el resto de tu vida…

Y así un día que parecía ir bien para Ichigo termino mal, pues moría de hambre, ahora no tenía dinero y por si fuera poco a su lado había un mocoso maleducado comiéndose toda su comida y él no podía evitarlo, no es que fuera de tan buen corazón, pero ver que ese niño devoraba la comida como si no hubiera comido en años le causaba tristeza, era muy pequeño y no parecía conocer mucho del mundo, seguro había estado viviendo muy mal.

-señor…-llamo el pelinegro, Ichigo le observo para que supiera que lo escuchaba- ¿por qué ese hombre lo intimido de esa forma?- el pelinaranja bufo, ¡Él no se había intimidado!- no entiendo por qué él parece tener poder para decidir sobre su vida…

-porque él tiene dinero, así de simple-respondió cortante- las personas con dinero pueden hacer lo que quieran, comprar todo lo que se les venga en gana, mujeres, tierras, pueden volverse incluso reyes…- el pelinaranja observo analíticamente como el pelinegro se había tensado con lo ultimo- ¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiempo que no sabes nada? ¿y tus padres?

-yo… estuve en un lugar muy lejos de aquí- respondió- Ukitake-san me dijo que no tengo familia- el joven de ojos color avellana le miro con pena-hay muchas cosas que ignoro como lo dijo esta tarde, así que lamento haberlo metido en problemas ¿hay alguna forma de poder ayudarle a pagar?

-eso sería imposible a menos que entraras al Dangai-susurro pensativo.

-¿el Dangai?

-¿no lo sabes?- el niño negó e Ichigo pareció interesado en explicarle- los Dangai son edificaciones que comenzaron a aparecer hace años en varias partes del mundo, se dice que están repletos de grandes riquezas y objetos mágicos, incluso que al final del camino hay seres de gran calibre, seres que son dioses que permanecen sellados en contenedores metálicos.

-¿Dioses?-pregunto emocionado.

-así es y yo tengo planeado ingresar en un Dangai para así… recuperar lo que perdí- la fría expresión de Ichigo intimido un poco al pequeño pero trato de ignorarlo- por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre…- sonrió por lo bajo.

 _-"mi Rey, usted es…"_

-yo soy Nagihiko- le sonrió orgulloso.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué carajos sigues durmiendo?!- las personas que pasaban fuera de la casa de cierto chico de cabello naranja se alejaron despavoridas, la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella salió Ichigo sujetando del cuello de la ropa a Nagihiko que suspiraba aburrido.

-señor, no es correcto levantar de esa forma a la gente.

-¡¿y eso a quien le importa?!- ambos llegaron al mercado, Ichigo necesitaba intercambiar los pocos objetos de valor que aun tenía por un poco de comida ya que no tenia el dinero para pagarla, el tal Nagihiko no parecía tener intensión de irse de su lado por ahora y él realmente no se sentía capaz de echar a patadas a un niño sin hogar.

 **Porque el tampoco tenía un hogar.**

-¿puede soltarme señor?- el pelinaranja hizo caso y lo dejo en el suelo.

-no causes problemas, ya vuelvo- camino hacia uno de los puestos y observo al mocoso por sobre su hombro- y deja de llamarme señor, solo soy Ichigo-siguió con su camino.

-¿Quien es él Ichigo-chan?-señalo una anciana que le sonreía dulcemente.

-solo un mocoso del que me hare cargo unos días-respondió rápidamente, aunque no entendía que lo estaba orillando a querer cuidar del niño.

-¿compraste lo necesario Ichigo-kun?- pregunto el pelinegro cuando lo vio regresar con unas cuantas frutas, el pelinaranja asintió pero se sintió inseguro por como lo miraba el niño, o bueno, no a él, sino a la comida, tanto fue así que retrocedió sin percatarse que tras él había una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos amatista que cayo al suelo por su culpa y por si fuera poco, varias limas rodaron en el piso.

-diablos-maldijo el pelinaranja dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la muchacha que lo fulminaba molesta-lo siento, no era mi intención- susurro sorprendido al verla a los ojos, ella tenía algo que lo hizo girar hacía Nagihiko, el mismo tono de tez, el mismo tono de cabello, el mismo color de ojos y el parecido entre la chica con la que tropezó y su pequeño polizón fue enorme, no lo había pensado, pero Nagihiko le parecía muy fuera de lo común, sobre todo los ojos y ahora se encontraba con una muchachita muy parecida a él.

-¿te encuentras bien señorita?- Nagihiko intento ayudarla a recoger las limas pero ella fue más rápida y recogió todo poniéndolo en el enorme canasto sobre su cabeza. La muchacha observo al infante y justo como Ichigo se sorprendió ante el parecido que compartía con ella, no comprendía el sentimiento que surgió en su pecho hasta que se vio tratando de alejarse de ahí.

-que extraño- susurro el pelinaranja que había sentido como su corazón se aceleraba sin motivo alguno.

-¿Qué es eso?- exclamo preocupado Nagihiko señalando los tobillos de la pelinegra pues estos tenían cadenas, la muchacha lo noto y trato inútilmente de ocultarlos con su vestimenta.

-Nagihiko ella es una esclava- menciono Ichigo frustrado- vámonos ya- lo tomo del hombro pero el niño no hizo caso, camino hacia ella y le miro fijamente, Ichigo no comprendía porque ella miraba asustada al pequeño.

-señorita, es difícil caminar con eso ¿no?- pregunto dedicándole una sonrisa- yo puedo ayudarla- y antes de que Ichigo se diera cuenta el pelinegro había tomado una flauta dorada que había estado colgando de su cuello todo este tiempo y había emitido con esta un sonido justo al mismo tiempo en que las cadenas de la esclava se rompían.

-¡Están liberando un esclavo!- grito un hombre a todo pulmón llamando la atención de los guardias que se encontraban por toda la ciudad, esto era malo, muy malo, liberar un esclavo era un crimen pues se consideraba robo de mercancía e Ichigo lo sabía, debían salir de ahí pero le fue imposible cuando Ginjo Kugo lo sujeto de un brazo

-no te basta con robarme a mi, sino que ahora intentas robarle al señor Nnoitra.

-no es lo que cree… y yo no robe nada, dije que le pagaría- respondió indignado.

-esto es un grave crimen- continuo Kugo.

-nosotros no la liberamos- menciono el pelinaranja con preocupación cuando los guardias lo tomaron de los brazos- sería imposible para nosotros romper las cadenas- se explico con el ceño fruncido.

-pero…- trato de interrumpir Nagihiko pero la mirada fulminante del muchacho lo hizo callar.

-¿tienes algo que decir mocoso?- pregunto el de tez bronceada tomándolo del cuello de la ropa, Nagihiko era demasiado pequeño por lo que tenerlo a un metro del suelo no le fue difícil.

-no, no lo tengo- respondió mientras su mirada se tornaba fría- pero Ukitake-san tal vez no este muy de acuerdo-con algo de dificultad al estar perdiendo el acceso de oxigeno a su organismo, toco la flauta haciendo que esta se iluminara y Ginjo se alejo quejándose del dolor.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste?- el pelinaranja se había zafado de los grandulones y había corrido hasta llegar con el enano.

-nada- respondió secamente mirando aun de mala gana a Ginjo que se estaba reincorporando- Ichigo-kun-llamo al muchacho con una mirada más cálida- ¿podríamos irnos?- se le veía algo pálido y eso asusto un poco al de ojos avellana.

-claro.

-espera Ichigo- exigió Ginjo lanzando rudamente a Nagihiko hacia el suelo haciendo que el de ojos amatista se quejara- si te vas ahora la única forma en que me pagues será volviéndote mi esclavo, esta agresión por parte del enano no la pasare por alto, así que decide, llevaras el cargamento conmigo y sin paga a la ciudad vecina o serás mi esclavo ¿Qué elijes?- el pelinaranja chasqueo la lengua molesto al ver al pelinegro lastimado, Kugo era una basura, si fuera por él no trabajaría para alguien así nunca más.

-es obvia mi respuesta idiota- le gruño apretando los puños.

* * *

-¿no hace un lindo día señor?- un apuesto joven de diecinueve años decía a regañadientes mientras conducía un carruaje con rumbo a la ciudad vecina.

-deja de tratar de ser amable con esa cara de gorila- le dijo Ginjo mientras comía aquella curiosa sopa de fideos que había traído de oriente y era su obsesión.

-tks- chasqueo la lengua el pelinaranja algo preocupado, el sol se estaba ocultando y apenas salían de la ciudad con el cargamento de vino y… esclavos, justo entre ellos venia la muchacha de esa tarde. No era que Ichigo fuera un cobarde, pero sabía perfectamente que a cierta hora del día aparecían aquellas extrañas criaturas llamadas Adjuchas, criaturas carnívoras que atacaban a gran escala.

-¿por qué soportas vivir de esa forma Ichigo-kun?- le pregunto Nagihiko que se encontraba recargado contra él ya que parecía ser estaba muy cansado y aun así no había despegado la vista de la muchacha de ojos violeta que igualmente los miraba de reojo.

-no tengo alternativa- se encogió de hombros dirigiendo su mirada a la chica de ojos amatista que lo fulmino molesta y luego lo ignoro- no a menos que entre al Dangai.

-¿y por qué no lo haces?- le miro de reojo.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que esa flauta?- contrataco con otra pregunta haciendo que el pequeño hiciera un adorable puchero que no hizo más que mosquear a Ichigo.

-es solo mi amigo Ukitake-san- le respondió inocentemente.

-eres amigo de una flauta- trato de no sonar incrédulo pero no lo consiguió.

-claro que no Ichigo-kun, no pensé que fueras tan tonto- se burlo mientras lo escuchaba bufar- Ukitake-san y yo escapamos de un lugar lejano, sin embargo el tiene que permanecer en la flauta ya que es…

-es un contenedor metálico, una espada cortadora de almas, una Zanpakuto- le miro sorprendido, Nagihiko intento responderle- ¿haz conquistado un Dangai?- nuevamente no dejo hablar al niño- con eso podrías ayudarme a conquistar el Dangai…

-pero yo…

-¡Ahí viene!- muchos gritos los hicieron prestar atención a lo que sucedía, un Adjuchas había emergido desde la profundidad de la tierra, parecía una enorme planta con tentáculos, los cuales se balanceaban agresivamente intentando atrapar las carretas que estaban en el sendero y todos se apresuraron a abandonarlas, incluso estaban sacando a los esclavos, porque a pesar de que en ese tiempo no tenían derechos, eran mercancía costosa.

-muévanse, debemos salvar la mercancía- ordeno Ginjo haciendo que tanto Nagihiko como ichigo movieran los pesados barriles de vino lejos del Adjuchas, pues a pesar de que eran criaturas que aparecían de la nada en medio del desierto que rodeaba varias ciudades, se quedaban estáticos en su lugar solamente alargando sus extremidades para cazar su comida.

Todo ocurrió en cámara rápida ante los ojos de Ichigo cuando algo le dijo que girara y noto claramente como uno de los tentáculos iba hacia él, se quedo estático esperando recibir el impacto pero este no llego, cuando menos se dio cuenta la muchacha de ojos violetas caía al precipicio que se formo cuando la criatura emergió y pronto se transformaría en el alimento del Adjuchas en lugar de él. Nagihiko había intentado lazarse para ayudarla pero se lo habían impedido, Ichigo no comprendía nada, menos cuando Nagihiko luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de los hombres que lo retenían en medio del llanto.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡tengo que ayudarla!- rogo entre gritos con las lagrimas corriendo a más no poder viendo a la joven luchar inútilmente contra los tentáculos del Adjuchas- si yo… si yo no la salvo…ella morirá.

-deja de decir tonterías niño tu no podrías hacer nada por ella, aprende de la vida- cruelmente obligaban al pelinegro a ver como la de ojos amatista era rodeada por los tentáculos hasta el punto del asfixia. Ichigo se quedo quieto y vagamente varias imágenes se juntaron en su cabeza, recordó los gritos desesperados de dos personas diciendo casi lo mismo que el niño había dicho, la diferencia era que esas personas no pedían salvar a alguien de un Adjuchas.

No lo entendía, no entendía nada desde el día anterior cuando ese mocoso apareció en su vida y curiosamente termino cuidándolo aunque fueran solo unas horas, algo le decía que lo protegiera con su vida, que no permitiera que ese niño derramara lagrimas, que todo lo que él quisiera proteger también debía protegerlo y también ahora que había visto a esa esclava salvarlo sin motivo aparente ya no sabia que pensar.

No se suponía que eso fuera así, si él iba a ser el atacado ella no debía haberse interpuesto, no era su problema ¡No era problema de ella! Entonces... ¡¿Por que lo había salvado?! ¡¿O por qué carajos le afectaba tanto que ella lo hubiera hecho?! Nuevamente unas imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza pero no las reconocía, no sabía de donde venían pues algo tan catastrófico como eso no era parte de sus recuerdos.

Había un cuerpo completamente irreconocible, parecía haber sido carbonizado por el fuego, temblaba levemente, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, unos amatista que lloraban mientras le decía algo, su mano tambaleante se dirigía al propio rostro de Ichigo que por la visión borrosa suponía que también había llorado en ese momento.

Al volver a la realidad no comprendió nada de esa imagen en su cabeza, pero los ojos, los mismos ojos amatista de Nagihiko y esa muchacha le vinieron a la mente como un tortuoso recuerdo, la esclava… ¡la esclava!… cayo nuevamente en la realidad y recordó a la tonta muchacha que lo había salvado, miro hacía ella viéndola sufrir entre los tentáculos, él no había necesitado ser salvado porque a decir verdad ella no podía asegurar que le molestara morir... tal vez a ella si... bueno, con una vida de esclava tal vez no le molestaba tampoco morir...pero... Pero... ¡Pero una vida es una vida y debe ser salvada!

-Y tal vez sea lo mismo que ella pensó Ichigo-kun- la voz de Nagihiko lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-yo no se lo pedí- susurro molesto y el pelinegro sonrió cuando Ichigo sin poder evitarlo tomo un barril de vino entre sus brazos, se dejo caer por el acantilado hasta llegar al Adjuchas y estrello el barril contra la criatura-puede que no sea humano, pero tiene estomago- explico a los espectadores cuando el Adjuchas libero a la de ojos amatista y pareció tranquilizarse- es hora de salir de aquí- le extendió una mano a la muchacha.

La pelinegra se puso de pie y soltó la cálida mano del pelinaranja borrando la expresión agradecida que había aparecido en su rostro, en primer lugar no debía agradecerle ¿o si? ¡Ella lo había salvado primero! Ahora estaban a mano por lo que no diría el "Gracias" que él esperaba escuchar.

-debemos alejarnos de aquí antes de que recobre la conciencia- ambos muchachos ya se encontraban con el resto de personas dispuestos a alejarse de la criatura.

\- y espero que tengas con que pagar el barril de vino que desperdiciaste.

-lo te-tenemos- dijo Nagihiko e Ichigo lo observo desconcertado- nosotros le pagaremos todo- aseguro.

-¿y como lo harán?- se mostro interesado en saber.

-sencillo- sonrió el pequeño tomando la mano de Ichigo- conquistaremos el Dangai- el de ojos avellana se sorprendió, pero la sorpresa no acabo ahí, pues el turbante en la cabeza de Nagihiko fue retirado por este y se transformo en ese objeto místico del que se habla en leyendas, una alfombra voladora.

-eso es una tontería, ven aquí Ichigo- Ordeno Kugo sin percatarse de Rukia que salía corriendo velozmente de regreso hacia la ciudad.

-no esta de más intentarlo y si muero dará igual- se burlo el pelinaranja subiendo al artefacto.

-Ichigo-kun ya no tendrá que trabajar para una basura, adiós señor del Ramen- se despidió Nagihiko mientras le enseñaba la lengua y jalaba un poco el parpado de su ojo derecho.

-¡Ichigo!

* * *

-Bien, ya estamos aquí mocoso, pero no creas que entrare ahí así como así- ambos se encontraban fuera de la torre Dangai, justo delante de una espectral y luminosa puerta.

-pe-pero tu dijiste...- Nagihiko lo observo desconcertado.

-se lo que dije, fue un momento de estupidez, pero no pienso morir ahora y tampoco quiero ser un esclavo, será mejor escapar- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién hablo sobre morir Ichigo-kun?- se burlo el niño tomándolo de la mano e intentando jalarlo a la entrada, pero era solo un niño, no podría contra el pelinaranja- si entramos juntos no pasara nada-dijo con dificultad ante el esfuerzo de intentar jalar al de ojos avellana.

-todo aquel que ha entrado a este, el séptimo Dangai, no ha salido, por eso sigue aquí, a pesar de la cantidad de años que ha estado, necesitamos estar mejor preparados.

-cobarde- se burlo molesto el niño yendo hacia la entrada y un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja izquierda del mayor- si, solo los cobardes no se atreven, ahora entiendo porque tuvo que salvarlo una hermosa señorita Ichigo-kun, por su debilidad.

-oye, que yo la rescate de vuelta.

-si no te lo decía no ibas.

-enano.

-¿me estas ofendiendo?

-si te queda póntelo- le sonrió divertido.

-no, no me molesta, soy un niño después de todo, pero usted no lo es Ichigo-kun, esta muy flaco, ni musculo tiene- se burlo tomándolo de uno de los brazos haciendo que el pelinaranja caminara hacia la entrada sin que este se diera cuenta.

-¿me estas diciendo débil?

-¿Qué acaso no lo es?- le miro con fingida sorpresa- vaya, pero estúpido si es ¿no?

-¿Qué te hace creer que caeré ante esa provocación?

-pues...- le miro pensativo- que cayo en mi trampa- le sonrió, sin soltarlo de la mano se dio impulso y cruzo la entrada atravesándola como si esta fuera de agua genuina llevando consigo a Ichigo pues fue absorbido por esta.

-parece que no mentías Rukia- un hombre demasiado delgado y alto de cabello negro, sonrisa siniestra y un parche en el ojo palmeo rudamente la cabeza de una joven pelinegra- es lo que buscamos todo este tiempo, vamos.

-si señor Gilga...

 _El señor de la ciudad, Nnoitra Gilga, dos de sus esclavos y su ejercito ingresaron a conquistar el Dangai numero siete "Zangetsu" buscando obtener el poder de Dios, deshacerse de un niñato y capturar a aquel que elije al Rey. Entraron 103 hombres en total, enfrentaron misterios que ningún otro humano había encontrado antes, hubo mucha sangre, una escena catastrófica derretida en luz segadora y criaturas deseosas de muerte..._ _ **sobrevivieron tres, el señor Nnoitra Gilga, su esclavo Komamura y la esclava más valiosa de todas... Rukia.**_

* * *

Ichigo llevaba sobre su espalda a un muy pálido pelinegro que respiraba con dificultad y estaba inconsciente, el pelinaranja no lucia nada bien tampoco, se le veía algo temeroso cuando veía al niño, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido cuando entraron al Dangai, solo recordaba la luz cegadora, que extraños insectos los atacaron y que había sido Nagihiko quien los salvo con sus extrañas habilidades antes de desvanecerse ante el cansancio.

- _es solo que para recibir el poder de Ukitake-san le doy mi propia energía- había dicho el pequeño- es cuestión de que duerma y coma un poco para recuperarme- todo con una sonrisa sin importarle su condición._

-Idiota- susurro Ichigo frustrado- ni siquiera tenemos comida...- recostó al niño en un lugar que considero seguro y se sentó a su lado para descansar un poco- tienes habilidades sorprendentes, me haces querer seguirte... ¿Quién eres Nagihiko? ¿acaso un hermano perdido de Byakuya?- se burlo divertido ante la idea.

Byakuya Kuchiki el Rey de Reyes, era leyenda entre los jóvenes soñadores, un príncipe sin reino que en solo una generación había creado su propio país y tenia el poder de siete dioses bajo su mando. El país "Shiroi Tsuki" era un lugar de ensueño, las grandes habilidades de su rey eran tales que cualquiera con habilidades parecidas podría ser considerado de la familia del Rey.

-apresúrate Rukia, no pienso perder mi tiempo aquí- una molesta voz llamo la atención del muchacho- deben de estar por aquí- el pelinaranja intentando no hacer mucho ruido y lo vio pasar, reconoció de inmediato que era el señor de la ciudad, no tenia idea de que hacia ese hombre ahí, pero era muy peligroso, se notaba perfectamente en su sonrisa.

-te encontré...- la delicada voz a sus espaldas lo hizo brincar en su lugar, no tardo en encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos color amatista que lo observaban fríamente, esa no era la mirada de la misma chica de hacía unas horas atrás.

-bien hecho Rukia- Gilga camino hacia el pelinaranja con una sonrisa, realmente el muchacho sintió un enorme escalofrió que se convirtió en desconcierto cuando el señor lo paso de largo como si no existiera- Komamura... llévatelo- un enorme hombre cubierto de la cara cargo a Nagihiko como si de un costal de papas se tratase y los tres se alejaron.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?- le miro molesto captando finalmente la atención de Gilga en su persona.

-¿y tu eres...?- el de ojos avellana iba a responder pero el hombre se le adelanto- basura...- le aclaro mofándose obteniendo una mirada ofendida- ¿Por qué la basura cree que puede hablarme si no sabe siquiera pelear?

-me importan muy poco sus protocolos, pero eso- señalo a Nagihiko- es mío, devuélvalo.

-no veo el sello de propiedad.

-esta bajo mi cuida...- Ichigo no se había percatado de la enorme espada de forma irregular que Gilga traía consigo hasta que casi lo parte en dos.

-bueno esquivando...- dijo con fingida sorpresa- podrías serme útil...

-yo no...

-a menos que quieras morir- le sonrió de lado. Por segunda vez en el día Ichigo tuvo que doblegar su orgullo, no sabia nada de Nagihiko, ahora que lo pensaba quería conocer más de él, por lo que cuando lo recuperara le pediría que le contara, realmente ese niño le parecía alguien muy importante.

-yo no podría negarme- se corrigió.

-entonces camina insecto- lo empujo con la empuñadura de la espada, Ichigo noto frustrado que Nnoitra se guardaba la flauta misteriosa del tal Ukitake-san entre la ropa, ahora no podría solo tomar al niño y correr.

Caminaron durante horas sin encontrar absolutamente nada, en el camino se entero de quienes eran los esclavos, Komamura, el grandote parecía haber sufrido una deformación en el rostro y por ello no mostraba su cara al resto protegiendo de la "horrible" vista al mundo en palabras de Gilga, por su parte la pelinegra y la que le causo mayor curiosidad provenía de un reino lejano y tenia sorprendentes habilidades.

Según palabras de ese larguirucho ella era muy rápida, tenia una vista perfecta en la oscuridad, sus golpes parecían no ser para nada fuertes pero podrían romperte todos los huesos y por si fuera poco era una maestra del Kido, motivo de que sus golpes casi mataran, un tipo de magia que un humano normal no podría usar, se le podría confundir a ella incluso con los magos, pero no lo es. Se detuvieron delante de una inscripción, parecía que finalmente encontrarían una pista de a donde debían ir.

-esa es lengua extinta- Gilga chasqueo la lengua con molestia- pero lengua extinta que nosotros los nobles podemos leer perfectamente.

-el lenguaje de las almas...

-nadie te ha preguntado- una corriente de dolor se expandió en el brazo del pelinaranja cuando fue cortado por la espada de ese tipo- como sea- se rio divertido al verlo quejarse- es un acertijo... "si al cabello quiero atrapar al precipicio..."

-"Si a Dios quieres atrapar al Hollow…"- Ichigo hizo una breve pausa ocultando la leve sonrisa que se pinto en su rostro- "evadirás".

-Eso estaba por decir- esta vez golpeo la espalda de Ichigo que se quejo de dolor, en ese momento del oscuro pasillo que los esperaba delante apareció una criatura enorme de color gris, lucía una mascara blanca y tenía ojos amarillos, un sonido único inundo los oídos de los presentes, esta criatura era muy distinta a un Adjuchas, era algo que nunca habían visto.

-eso es…

-es hora de matarlo- sonrió Gilga emocionado mientras apuntaba a la criatura con su espada.

-espere- pidió Ichigo- el acertijo decía evadir, eso quiere decir que no debemos matarlo, solo escapar de él.

-algo malo podría pasar si lo mata señor- apoyo la pelinegra ganándose una mirada sorprendida del pelinaranja- esa cosa… huele a muerte- eso hizo que los presentes se tomaran más en serio el acertijo.

-bien- bufo aburrido- niñato- miro al pelinaranja- distráelo para mi- Ichigo no tuvo más opción que desenvainar una espada que llevaba consigo y distraer al Hollow que con repetidos ataques intentaba matarlo, mientras eso sucedía Gilga y el resto lo pasaron siguiendo su camino, ya estando a salvo el de ojos avellana se vio reducido a enfrentar a esa cosa que no se detenía, tanto se introdujo en defenderse que sin darse cuenta termino cortando la mascara de la criatura y esta se desvaneció.

-no paso nada…- susurro aburrido Gilga cuando vio a Ichigo sonreír satisfecho, pero el pelinaranja se vio sometido a besar el suelo cuando una sensación palpitante en su cuerpo lo hizo paralizarse por el dolor y no tardo nada en desaparecer justo como lo había hecho el hollow- un peso menos de encima, sigamos, al menos nos abrió el camino- la pelinegra vio a su señor caminar con desconcierto, regreso su vista a donde una vez estuvo Ichigo y no pudo lamentar que el joven fuera otra de las muchas victimas de su señor.

-¿Don…de…estoy?- ya que Komamura cargaba sobre su hombro a Nagihiko, ambos pelinegros dirigieron su mirada hacia el grandote.

-finalmente despertó Gran Rey Mago- sorprendiendo un poco a los esclavos, Nnoitra hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de respeto al pequeño de ojos amatista que se sintió algo asustado, nada, no había caras conocidas, se libro del agarre de Komamura y cayo al suelo ante la debilidad que aun tenia su cuerpo, algunas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero cuando visualizo a la pelinegra trato de calmarse pues ella con la mirada se lo pedía.

-¿Dónde esta Ichigo-kun?- pregunto cuando no sintió el peso de su flauta, por ordenes de Nnoitra, la pelinegra le extendió una mano y lo ayudo a caminar.

-tu amigo se ha adelantado- le explico el señor de la ciudad cuando se detuvieron para descansar un poco, incluso le pusieron una manta al niño para que se sentara y sintiera más cómodo- llevo tu flauta consigo.

-comprendo- apretó los labios molesto- ¿A dónde me…?

-Komamura, investiguemos el camino, Rukia, cuídalo- ordeno con una sonrisa burlona que decía más específicamente que lo vigilara.

-¡espere!- pidió poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de la ropa pero nuevamente cayo al suelo pues no se había mareado ante el rápido movimiento.

-descansa-ordeno frívolo y siguió su camino.

-es…pera…- Nagihiko se quedo en el suelo con la mano extendida hasta que la joven lo cargo y lo deposito sobre la manta, el pelinegro se mentalizo tratando de calmarse, suspiro una vez y ya relajado quiso hablar con ella- nos encontramos de nuevo señorita- le sonrió dulcemente pero ella apenas lo miro- señorita- la llamo de nuevo- ¿señorita?- pensó en formas de llamar la atención de la joven hasta que la encontró.

Tomo el turbante que descansaba sobre su cabeza para con una parte tapar su ojo como si fuera un parche y de ahí darle la forma irregular de la espada de Nnoitra, intento sonreír macabramente, se puso de puntitas y dijo varias ordenes con un tono de voz medio flojo, Rukia lo observo curiosa y no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera una pequeña risa, ese niño lucía adorable haciendo su imitación.

-te reíste- exclamo contento pero ella le dio la espalda por lo que se puso de pie con más calma para no marearse y trato de encontrar sus ojos con los de ella- me llamo Nagihiko ¿y tu eres?- espero por varios segundos hasta que se rindió a no esperar una respuesta.

-Rukia-susurro ella- mi nombre es Rukia.

-es un lindo nombre… ¿de donde vienes Rukia-san?

-mi país murió hace años… sin embargo era hermoso, el cielo siempre estaba despejado y tenia cosas que no encontrarías en otro sitio.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-lo invadieron, pero me gustaría ver con mis propios ojos cuanto a cambiado.

-entonces si algún día vas Rukia-san ¿me llevarías contigo?- ella no comprendió por qué, que él le pidiera eso la hacia feliz.

-lo haría-acepto con una sonrisa, no podría haberle dicho que no- pero…- su mirada perdió brillo- yo jamás podre escapar del señor Gilga.

-podrías, yo puedo cortar tus cadenas nuevamente, pero si no quieres librarte de esas cadenas que atrapan tu alma…- se quedo callado- Rukia-san, dime por favor…¿Dónde esta Ichigo-kun?- el tono afligido de él hizo que la pelinegra aceptara a decirle la verdad aunque no de frente, le dio la espalda pues no quería ver que el pequeño se desmoronara.

-tu amigo…- unas cuantas piedras cayeron sobre la cabeza de Nagihiko haciéndolo mirar hacía arriba- murió…-los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa y luego su expresión se torno como si hubiera visto un fantasma pues justo arriba, en un balcón sobre ambos pelinegros se asomaba Ichigo con la misma expresión de Nagihiko.

-¿muerto?- se puso de pie lentamente- ya… ya veo…- rio nervioso mientras Ichigo se decidía a saltar del balcón.

-así que ahora acata las reglas del señor Gilga si no quieres salir lastimado.

-creo que eso no sucederá chica del bazar- comento un tanto arrogante el de cabellos naranjas haciéndola girar hacia él sorprendida, pues no solamente ese chico estaba vivo.

-lo siento señorita- sonrió apenado Nagihiko cuando ambos estaban sobre el turbante para escapar volando- espero verla en otra ocasión- se despidió pero no se esperaron que ella se impulsara en el muro y saltara para alcanzarlos.

* * *

-no puedo creer que brincara tan alto- dijo Ichigo sorprendido mientras ambos corrían por un elegante pasillo de mármol y llegaban a una puerta.

-eso me asusto un poco.

-¿tu también lo haces?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-¿Cómo dices Ichigo-kun?

-solo preguntaba, te pareces mucho a ella ¿no vienes del mismo país que ella?- el chico negó- bueno, luego hablaremos de esto, lo importante es que encontré la puerta que debería llevarnos a Zangetsu.

-¿haz intentado abrirla?

-mira- señalo la entrada- no hay una perilla o algo parecido, no tengo idea de como abrirla y ya intente forzarla.

-tal vez…- una estrella de seis puntas sobre la puerta era donde Nagihiko mantenía la vista fija- cuando Ukitake-san y yo salimos del palacio espiritual él dijo una frase- ambos pusieron sus manos sobre la puerta- ¡Ábrete Sésamo!- la puerta se abrió, las paredes, el suelo, el techo, todo... comenzó a descarapelarse y mostrar un lugar distinto al de donde todo comenzó.

-esto es...- Ichigo veía todo analíticamente, había un cielo azul que nunca hubo dentro del laberinto del Dangai, y al encontrarse en un lugar elevado podían apreciar una ciudad completamente vacía, había casas a todo el estilo oriental, incluso palacios, una imagen muy gratificante de ver ante la armonía y tranquilad que transmitía. No tardo mucho en dirigir su vista a Nagihiko que tenia una mano sobre el pecho y apretaba sus labios formando una mueca.

-esta es una necrópolis, Ukitake-san me hablo de ellas...

-¿Cómo es que había algo como esto dentro del Dangai?

-no, no se Ichigo-kun- le sonrió levemente- pero... deberíamos seguir.

Pasaron volando sobre la necrópolis, nunca vieron ninguna señal de vida pero lo importante era encontrar a Zangetsu para salir de ahí, seguro tenían que buscar en muchos sitios pero prefirieron comenzar en una enorme torre que se perdía un poco del contexto oriental. Bajaron del turbante e ingresaron a una habitación que no tenia más que reliquias, era una edificación impresionante, pero todo viejo ¿Dónde estaba el oro que podría comprar países? ¡Esto era decepcionante!

-¿Qué haremos ahora para salir? Ichigo-kun... tu...

-seguro esto no es el final, hay algunos conquistadores del Dangai, todos aseguran haber conseguido riquezas y el poder de Dios, no seria posible que este fuera distinto.

-entonces podríamos investigar en los alrededores, tal vez Zangetsu-san no este aquí...

-bien, yo por la derecha y tu...- ambos estaban por separarse cuando Ichigo vio volar una mariposa negra a su lado, después de un fuerte estruendo la esclava de ojos amatista se encontraba delante de él acompañada de Nnoitra Gilga y Komamura- ¡Nagihiko!- grito preocupado intentando ir hacia el pobre niño que había sufrido un eficaz golpe de la pelinegra haciéndolo estrellarse contra un muro.

-¡Tu!- llamo Gilga que lucía demasiado desalineado, incluso Komamura estaba muy lastimado, no parecía que fuera a sobrevivir mucho tiempo- esto es tu culpa ¡¿Como es que estas vivo?!- Ichigo sonrió de lado mientras desenvainaba la espada que colgaba en su cadera y lo apuntaba dispuesto a pelear- mocoso engreído ¿Crees que puedes ganarle a un noble?

-primero, no es mi culpa lo que les sucediera, segundo- sonrió divertido- si el señor experto estuviera tan adiestrado en la lectura del lenguaje de las almas sabría que el acertijo no decía "si a Dios quieres atrapar al Hollow evadirás" sino que... "Si a Dios quieres atrapar al Hollow mataras"

-detalles- sonrió Nnoitra con un extraño brillo en los ojos que no intimido para nada a Ichigo- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi?- pregunto altanero- soy un noble, el hombre más fuerte del mundo en batalla, alguien de prestigio aunque eso no sea importante...- apunto con su enorme espada al pelinaranja- ¡Yo tengo el poder! ¡soy fuerte! ¡Más fuerte que nadie!- su sonrisa sínica hizo al muchacho estremecerse.

-tienes razón, ser un noble... el señor de la ciudad... no es relevante en este lugar, linaje, sangre, familia... eso no importa aquí... ¡Aquí cualquiera puede ser el Rey del mundo!- exclamo el de ojos color avellana- por eso Nnoitra Gilga, hombre sin títulos... muéstrame tu fuerza- el mencionado no tardo en chocar espadas con el pelinaranja que logro detenerlo con una gran confianza en la mirada, sin embargo no se imagino que le seria tan difícil frenar tan fuerte enfrentamiento de metales.

-hablas demasiado para ser un plebeyo- Gilga se jacto divertido mostrando su alargada lengua.

- _"es demasiado delgado"_ \- prenso el de cabello naranja observando a su contrincante- _"no parece un noble pero lleva el titulo"_ \- frunció el ceño cuando sus armas se separaron para una nueva confrontación- _"parece estar disfrutando este enfrentamiento...pero entonces..."_ \- el pelinaranja a penas y podía llevarle la contraria, los movimientos de Gilga resultaron ser más rápidos de lo que le gustaría admitir y el impacto de ataque era demasiado, incluso para él.

-¿Cansado mocoso? Pensé que podrías darme una buena batalla- cuando sus armas se encontraron de nuevo Gilga aprovecho la oportunidad de acercar su rostro al de Ichigo y mostrarle su alargada lengua en arrogancia para después patearlo mandándolo bastante lejos.

-Tks- estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando Nnoitra piso dolorosamente su pecho una y otra vez haciendo que el pobre pelinaranja escupiera sangre y eso no fue suficiente para tan obsesivo hombre, lo tomo del cuello de la ropa y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces en el rostro.

- _"diablos"_ \- no podía respirar, su pecho dolía y comenzaba a ver borroso, seguro su boca estaba escurriendo en sangre, su mejillas pronto perderían forma y ese hombre reía desquiciado repitiéndole que muriera de una vez. Con la mirada nublada pudo ver al inconsciente Nagihiko recargado en la pared, el esclavo de nombre Komamura y la esclava de ojos amatista solamente esperaban a que su señor terminara- _"no voy a morir aquí, pero no entiendo como... ¡Como un hombre como este tendría tanta fuerza?!"_ \- vio nuevamente aquel blanquecino y delgado puño dirigirse a su rostro esperando el impacto, sin embargo solo sintió su espalda chocar contra el suelo.

-Rukia- llamo con molestia- no pienso manchar mis manos con la sangre de un hombre tan débil- se burlo- encárgate- le entrego la enorme espada-...de tu adorable salvador...-Ichigo a pesar de todo veía la escena incrédulo, una chica tan pequeña no podría cargar semejante arma y aun así lo hacia, pensó que la muchacha no sería capaz de intentar matarlo pues ella le había mirado con compasión cuando acepto la espada de su amo pero no, ahí estaba... la veía a los ojos, su mirada color avellana se encontraba con una vacía de color amatista justo en este momento, la dueña... ¡Lo quería muerto!

La pelinegra no quería hacerlo realmente, después de todo ese muchacho había sido amable con ella aun cuando había sido ella la primera en serlo con él, estaba cansada de asesinar gente que su señor vencía fácilmente o por pura diversión, ese hombre estaba deseoso de matar al muchacho de cabellos naranja, lo sabia perfectamente, pero Nnoitra Gilga amaba más que a nada torturarla a ella. Por eso ahora, tras tener que aprender a llevar este tipo de vida ya no dudaba tanto... o no habría dudado si ese muchacho no le trajera una imagen desagradable a la mente que le hacía doler la cabeza.

Imágenes confusas se movían velozmente en sus memorias, pero no... no podía ser posible que fuesen de ella pues jamás había visto un lugar así, todos sus recuerdo se remontan a los que le dejo esa persona a sus espaldas. Ichigo la miraba con miedo y pronto su rostro se tornaba a la de un hombre sonriéndole, no podía verle los ojos, ni el cabello, solo una cálida sonrisa para ella en medio de un lugar que ni en un cuento podría encontrar descrito, la escena se transformaba a unos ojos cerrados derramando lagrimas con clara muestra de dolor, estaba a punto de ver el color de sus ojos cuando...

-No creo que la señorita quiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirá después- Nagihiko tenia el brazo izquierdo colgando de su hombro con pesadez pues seguro tenia varios huesos rotos y sostenía en su mano izquierda un viejo y acabado bastón de cobre oxidado con el que apuntaba hacía Rukia. La enorme espada de Gilga que hacía unos segundos apuntaba al cuello de Ichigo siendo empuñada por la esclava ahora estaba completamente rota.

-Oh...el mango decidió atacar- Gilga entrecerró los ojos mirando al mocoso- rompió mi arma favorita- camino amenazante al pelinegro que aunque lo intentara seguro no podría escapar- ¿Cómo harás para recompensarme?- lo tomo del cuello de la ropa- no... creo que lo se... no te preocupes, no te matare... por ahora.

Ichigo aprovecho la intervención del niño para tomar a la esclava de la mano y tirarla al suelo mientras él se ponía de pie, empuño su espada y arremetió contra Nnoitra. Rukia intento ponerse de pie e ir tras el pelinaranja pero aun cuando Nagihiko estaba en manos enemigas cerro los ojos y poco a poco aparecieron montones de mariposas blancas que incluso simples humanos podrían ver, se dice que aquellas mariposas son el flujo de la vida, la energía que rige este universo y que no es fácilmente perceptible por el ojo humano, Reiatsu, ese es su nombre y ahora sorprendentemente un niño de diez años lo había conjurado a su alrededor en grandes cantidades que estremecieron el lugar, logrando con esto, evitar que la muchacha se pusiera de pie.

-¿Qué te parece hacerme Rey?

-no tienes una Zanpakuto- le evidencio Nagihiko.

-no... pero la tendré al conquistar el Laberinto de este Dangai.

-nadie dijo que Zangetsu te elegirá como dueño.

-Este laberinto lo conquiste yo- susurro Ichigo al oído de Nnoitra seguido de un fuerte golpe que irónicamente le dolió bastante al pelinaranja aun cuando el afectado cayo al suelo.

-tu has perdido ante mi- Nnoitra se limpio la sangre que había salido de su boca pero algo lo hizo quedarse pasmado. Todo estuvo en silencio por varios segundos, el Reiatsu que Nagihiko había reunido revoloteaba en forma de esas mariposas por todo él lugar. Ichigo ahora tenia una expresión distinta, no había motivo muy fuerte para que se viera como lo hacía, pero cuando vio que Nagihiko podría salir lastimado una fuerza desconocida lo llevo a esto.

-señor- llamo Nagihiko y hablo aun cuando el pelinegro no le miraba a él, si no a Ichigo- usted me pidió hacerlo Rey, eso no es algo que pueda hacer... o al menos no se si soy capaz de eso- apretó los labios recordando las palabras de Ukitake- "yo soy un Rey que estuvo encerrado"- pensó mientras se acerco al hombre que estaba en el suelo- seguro no es algo que le gustaría vivir, pero...- le arrebato su flauta y finalmente obtuvo la mirada del hombre- vea la imagen delante de usted señor... vea lo que yo veo- la gélida mirada de Nagihiko lo hizo helarse y después regreso su vista hacía Ichigo.

El pelinaranja sostenía su espada firmemente, estaba lleno de sangre, algunos moretones ya se veían en su cuerpo, sin embargo tenia un porte imponente, tal vez era el Reiatsu revoloteando alrededor, o la luminosidad de tan curiosa arquitectura, pero ese hombre... ese mocoso insignificante ahora lucía distinto, su mirada llena de odio, seguro no era por haberlo golpeado, seguro no era por un rencor pasajero, Gilga jamás podría responder a que se debía esa mirada, pero lo que tenia delante suyo en este momento era...

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto- tu no eres un simple plebeyo...

-ve lo que yo veo y notaras lo que es cierto- llamo de nuevo Nagihiko- Nnoitra Gilga, de entre el mundo entero tu serias la basura más insignificante como para hacerlo Rey- le dio la espalda sabiendo que ese hombre lo miraba con odio- de tener el poder que crees que tengo jamás te elegiría a ti, pues como ves- le miro por sobre el hombro sonriéndole levemente- hay alguien más que lo tiene todo para serlo- camino hacia Rukia apretando la boca para después soltar el aire- "no es algo que le deseo a nadie si ser Rey implica cadenas, pero..."- observo la espalda de aquel hombre- "para ustedes parece ser glorioso, entonces si alguien se lo merece es..."

-¿Ese es su deseo Gran Mago?- la tierra se estremeció y el escenario se transformo de nuevo, ahora no era para nada parecida a lo que hubieran visto antes, el cielo era demasiado claro, las nubes pasaban veloces pero lo más sorprendente fue que todos ahora estaban en rascacielos, algo completamente imposible para esa época, pero los había ¡Estaban parados sobre ellos!- entonces... ¿Quién se convertirá en Rey?- observo a Nnoitra que mostraba sus dientes esperando ser el elegido- no eres tu- una figura masculina se vislumbro delante de Nagihiko- no eres tu- el hombre continuo mirando a Komamura y después dirigió su mirada a Rukia- ¿serás tu la Reina?

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Ichigo, no es que no pensara que la pelinegra pudiera ser Reina pero era él quien había conquistado el Dangai.

-ya veo...- finalmente ese hombre lo observo.

-¿tu eres Zangetsu-san?- pregunto el pequeño de cabello negro.

-así que si eres Ta...- un gran resplandor salió de la flauta de Nagihiko, el pequeño sintió como toda su energía se perdía y de no ser por Rukia que fue más rápida, habría caído al suelo inconsciente.

Rukia, Ichigo, Komamura y Nnoitra apreciaban vagamente una figura masculina, era alto y de un hermoso cabello de color blanco, no podían ver demasiado bien ya que había una espesa capa de niebla rodeándolo y luz cegadora en medio de esta, parecía estar hablando con Zangetsu, la conversación no duro más de unos segundos, la niebla y la luz comenzaron a desaparecer pero Rukia pudo apreciar claramente una cálida sonrisa de parte de aquel hombre de cabello blanco dirigida exclusivamente a ella antes de desaparecer.

-Na...- antes de que Ichigo pudiera decir algo aquel extraño mundo se estremeció nuevamente, pero esta vez el cielo se agrieto y los vidrios de los rascacielos se reventaron uno a uno.

-alguien esta intentando cerrar la entrada- comento Zangetsu captando la atención de Ichigo y Rukia- deberían salir de aquí cuanto antes- observo al niño inconsciente en brazos de la pelinegra y después dirigió su vista a Ichigo- abriere una salida- a su lado apareció una puerta corrediza de forma redonda que se abrió mostrando un extraño pasillo- sino salen ahora permanecerán atrapados aquí hasta su muerte.

-ten- Rukia le entrego a Ichigo al niño que sostenía en brazos con cierto enojo y le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse con su señor.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto desconcertado.

-debo sacar a mi amo...- le miro rudamente.

-¡Ese hombre esta loco! ¡¿Por que quieres ayudarlo?!

-no es nada personal- se giro para verlo de frente- pero solo sirvo a él y así las cosas serán siempre.

-no tienes...

-es mi deber y no tiene nada que ver contigo niñato- ¡¿Niñato?! ¡Si seguro es cinco años más grande que ella!- deberías aprender que todo en este mundo tiene obligaciones de muy alto costo.

-Rukia- llamo por primera vez el hombre de nombre Komamura que con las cadenas en sus muñecas sostuvo el cuello de Nnoitra para que este no intentara irse desde un principio- este hombre te ha hecho hacer cosas que no quieres ¿Qué acaso no quieres verlo? ¿No quieres ver de nuevo al hombre que más amas?- la pelinegra se paralizo y la sonrisa de alguien conocido apareció en sus pensamientos haciéndola retroceder por sobre sus pasos- Tu eres una princesa... tu lugar no es el de una esclava, sino él de una reina... él esta vivo como deseaste todo este tiempo... él es...

-¡Callate!- ordeno Nnoitra pero Komamura ajusto el agarre en su cuello para silenciarlo.

-este hombre que ahora podría romper fácilmente te ha tenido engañada, tu Reino cayo hace muchos años, sin embargo él sigue en pie... el mismo nombre, el mismo apellido, más no el mismo que conociste, ahora es alguien más fuerte, más valeroso, alguien que te esta buscando- los ojos de Rukia se bañaron en lagrimas y cayo al suelo- una ocasión lo tuve enfrente... tienes que volver a su lado, al lado de la grandiosa persona que...

No podía contener las emociones dentro de su cuerpo, esto era lo que anhelo escuchar por años ¡Él! Estaba vivo, llevo una mano a su boca conteniendo su sollozo poniéndose en cuclillas, la imagen del hombre de cabello blanco sonriéndole, la sonrisa de "él" y la sonrisa de aquel recuerdo ajeno no podían dejar de aparecer en su mente, tenia... tenia que salir. Miro hacia donde Ichigo que le extendía una mano sin mirarla y luego miro a Komamura.

-ve y búscalo, ese es mi deseo, cuide de ti todo este tiempo para que volvieras a su lado, quédate a su lado, cuida de él...- ella comprendió de inmediato el motivo a esa petición- y deja atrás mi recuerdo y el de este hombre- Komamura arrastro con sus cadenas a Nnoitra aun más lejos de lo que ya estaba hasta perderse en el interior, Rukia trato de recuperar la compostura cuando se giro hacia Ichigo.

-ven con nosotros chica del bazar- finalmente la miro.

-no soy la chica del bazar, soy Kuchiki Rukia- extendió su mano para tomar la de él, este la miro con sorpresa pero ya que la pelinegra se presentaba debía hacerlo de vuelta.

-y yo soy...- le sonrió cuando sus manos se tocaron y la jalo para que cruzaran aquella puerta para escapar de ahí-...Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aquel mundo completamente desconocido para los cobardes se perdió entre las ruinas, Zangetsu desapareció cuando la entrada se cerro sin embargo una marca apareció en la espada del pelinaranja. Por su parte, en el exterior volaba sobre el Dangai que se destruía lentamente, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos claros que tras una pequeña sonrisa desapareció cuando un hombre lo llamo "Gran Rey Mago".

* * *

-¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde estoy?

-finalmente despiertas.

-Ichigo-kun- el pequeño Nagihiko le sonrió levemente- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?- miro en todas direcciones notando que para empezar Ichigo lo llevaba en su espalda y corrían por un extraño camino, parecía como si estuvieran dentro del estomago de lago desconocido- ¿Dónde esta Zangetsu-san? ¿y el señor Nnoitra?

-no te preocupes, ese sujeto no volverá a molestar, pero ese tal Zangetsu...- se mostro pensativo- no tengo la menor idea, abrió esta salida para nosotros pero no lo vi salir.

-¿y la señorita...?

-aquí- el niño se sobresalto notando que la pelinegra corría al lado de Ichigo.

-h-hola...- le sonrió nervioso.

-hola.

-¿y ahora que?- se recargo en el hombro del pelinaranja- no recuerdo que sucedió...

-pues algo extraño salió de tu flauta y te desmayaste... ¿aun estas cansado?

-yo... no...- el de ojos color avellana le fulmino con la mirada, no aceptaría mentiras- solo un poco, no me había recuperado del todo... solo... solo quiero dormir.

-estas herido- la pelinegra que corría junto a ellos se sintió algo culpable.

-no se preocupe señorita- le sonrió levemente- estoy bien.

-soy Rukia.

-la princesa Kuchiki Rukia del caído imperio Kuchiki a manos del imperio Wandereich- le aclaro Ichigo sorprendiendo a la joven.

-lo dice el príncipe fugitivo de Karakura- le regreso ella.

-¿Eres un príncipe?- se sorprendió el pelinegro- no me lo esperaba... aunque debí suponerlo.

-sabes de mi...

-tu nombre es el mismo del príncipe que escapo hace cinco años de Karakura tras el accidente del palacio real- le aclaro- y tengo entendido que era un príncipe de un peculiar cabello de zanahoria, pero ¿Cómo sabes de mi? Yo deje el reino mucho antes de que hubiera registros- Ichigo se sintió muy mosqueado por la descripción que ella le dio, sin embargo le pareció muy natural, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a esas ofensas aun cuando no recordaba haberlas vivido en todo este tiempo.

-la enana princesa de seis años Kuchiki Rukia, ojos color amatista... el Wandereich te busco en nuestro palacio y esa fue la descripción que dieron.

-¿enana?- susurro con enojo y Nagihiko decidió intervenir.

-Ichigo-kun... ¿Qué harás ahora?- el joven no lo había pensado, esto había sido muy interesante, pero ya había conquistado el laberinto ¿no? ¿Qué haría? ¿seria momento de regresar a su reino?

-¿Qué harás tu?- pregunto algo serio.

-no lo se- sonrió levemente- supongo que continuar con mi viaje... quiero saber más de este mundo, ahora conocí lo que es un Dangai... gracias Ichigo-kun.

-tu fuiste quien me trajo aquí.

-fue tu fuerza la que nos hizo seguir viviendo y pude conocer todo este maravilloso mundo.

-y si... ¿y si vamos en busca de otro Dangai?- la pregunta tomo desprevenido a Nagihiko- como dijo Rukia soy un príncipe... fugitivo, pero necesito poder... necesito fuerza para poder hacer algo por mi reino, quiero conquistar más laberintos de Dangai, quiero tener la fortaleza para salvarlas...

-pero...

-esta vez lo haremos juntos, así podrás conocer más de este mundo- Rukia solamente se mantenía al margen, esa conversación no era algo que le concernía, sin embargo no entendía cual era el motivo que le hacia tener una presión en su pecho, tal vez la idea de alejarse de ellos, no sabia por qué, ellos no eran importantes para ella pero tenia miedo, una sensación de miedo, de... de morir antes de verlos de nuevo, sentía que si se alejaba repetiría una historia que no quería aunque no supiera cual era.

Para Ichigo era lo mismo con Nagihiko, para él era un recuerdo de ciertas hermanas menores a las que abandono a su suerte, tal vez quería hacerse responsable de Nagihiko por ese sentimiento, quería protegerlo, era pequeño, inocente, alguien debía cuidarlo aun cuando en esta ocasión él había sido cuidado por aquel mocoso, debía... debía mantener intacta su vida porque sino... sino habría un recuento de una historia que sin conocer no quería repetir.

-si...- respondió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y cerrando los ojos- me encantaría seguir conquistando los laberintos de Dangai contigo Ichigo-kun- acepto realmente feliz- tu eres mi amigo ¿no?

-soy tu amigo- le sonrió levemente- entonces...

-es una promesa- hizo una breve pausa- conquistaremos el Dangai juntos.

-es una promesa...

* * *

Ichigo ahora se encontraba sobre un montón de tesoros, oro, plata, bronce, joyas, todo lo que cualquiera pediría ver junto ahora se encontraba bajo él, el lugar que una vez fue el laberinto del Dangai ya no estaba y escuchaba la voz de varias personas diciendo que él había conquistado el laberinto, aplaudían, lo felicitaban y por supuesto que él después de un rato de tensión se permitió gritar alegre.

No a mucha distancia de la salida de la ciudad apareció una pelinegra, recordaba haber sido testigo de la promesa de aquellos chicos y haber vislumbrado una puerta de madera, los había recibido una cegadora luz y ahora se encontraba ahí completamente desorientada. Se puso de pie dispuesta a caminar hacia la ciudad de vuelta, no, no volvería a ser una esclava, debía reponerse de esa exhaustiva aventura para después salir en busca de "él" tratando de frenar los sentimientos que ahora tenia al no haber regresado acompañada de esos dos chicos que de alguna forma la habían salvado de ella misma.

Sin embargo... a muchos, demasiados kilómetros o hasta el otro lado del mundo desde Hokutan, en medio de un hermoso prado se encontraba inconsciente un pequeño niño de largo cabello negro y portando en su cuello una flauta dorada que no tardo en ser rodeado por la sombra de hombres montados en caballos, ahora estaba lejos, muy lejos de donde conoció a Ichigo y por lo tanto... así, una vaga promesa hecha entre casi unos desconocidos con lazos forjados tan rápido se vería perdida en la inmensidad y distancia de este mundo posiblemente para siempre...

 _ **~O~**_

 _ **¿Cuál es su deseo?**_

 _ **Mi deseo es...**_

- _tener un amigo_ \- respondió el pequeño de cabello negro que ahora compartida un lazo irrompible con un muchacho de cabellos naranjas al que seguro no vería en mucho tiempo.

- _Tener el poder para proteger a quienes amo incluso de ellos mismos_ \- dijo el joven que ahora portaba una poderosa Zanpakuto que se iluminaba con la luz del sol camino a tierras demasiado conocidas por él.

- _encontrar la guía que me lleve a él_ \- había comentado una hermosa mujer de ojos amatistas que en medio de su viaje podría encontrarse con quien espero por años.

- _recuperar a aquella que una vez perdí_ \- respondió un poderoso Rey de leyendas al que el destino sonreía pues pronto la encontraría.

- _mi libertad_ \- finalizo prisionera aquella que de la manera menos pensada la llave obtendría para dejar atrás su siempre sobreprotectora vida.

 _ **~O~**_

 _"Los engranes del destino comenzaron a moverse ese día,_

 _personas completamente distintas terminaran reunidas,_

 _sus deseos cumplidos verán sin importar las diferencias,_

 _miles de luchas enfrentaran aun cuando difíciles sean_

 _y una historia del pasado los guiara por mucho que esta duela..._

 _Así que como ves, no importa cual sea el destino que el flujo marco, dile al Gran Mago tu deseo y ve como lo cumplió"._

 _ **~O~**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Hola chicos! después de mucho tiempo desaparecida en actualizaciones vengo con este nuevo fic en disculpa a la enorme espera que les he dado con mi fic de "Soul Society ¿La Ciudad del Amor?" y para los que lo leen quiero informarles que solo puedo prometerles el final de ese fic hasta diciembre (sin fecha exacta), necesito paciencia, quiero darles un buen final sin huecos argumentales como cierto Mangaka... y necesito primero quitarme la escuela de encima.

Pero para los que no leen ese fic pues aquí me presento con ustedes con esta historia que me ha traído a la luz después de la oscuridad que me dio el final de Bleach, espero la disfruten tanto como yo. **Esta historia es una adaptación por lo que no puedo decir que sea propiamente mía, sin embargo esta adaptación no sera tan fiel a la historia original** (si como las películas sacadas de libros :v pero versión buena, digo yo) **pues** aunque tome como base Bleach y la historia que adapto, en su mayoría **se dirigirá a mis ideas** y no a lo original.

Si el fic les gusto, o mejor dicho, si les agrado la idea de esta adaptación (lo sabre en base a sus opiniones) **se actualizara cada dos o tres semanas** pues como ven serán capítulos largos, si no les gusta me tomara más tiempo actualizar pero le daré continuación porque se que hay una persona que ha esperado leer esta historia.

Ahora que han leído el capitulo me gustaría saber si alguien conoce la historia, es un Anime/Manga precioso del que no daré nombre hasta el siguiente capitulo ¿saben cual es? (el titulo lo delata pero no importa)

Quiero aclarar que lo de la alfombra no me pareció descabellado ya que cuando Ichigo salva a Rukia de su ejecución, al regresar a Karakura Urahara los lleva en una alfombra voladora o algo parecido. Por su parte Nagihiko no le quitara su co-protagonismo a Rukia al lado de Ichigo, solamente que en este capitulo era necesario poner todo de esta forma.

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** _Creo que es evidente que_ ** _esta historia sera 100% IchiRuki y tendrá ByaYoru_** _pues amo ambas parejas sin importar que no sean canon,_ _por lo que si en extremo les desagradan ambas parejas les recomiendo no seguir,_ ** _habrá muerte de personajes, posible lemon, Ooc y situaciones demasiado pesadas para personas sensibles o que no son de prestar mucha atención a la historia._**

 ** _Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro por lo que doy crédito a sus respectivos dueños, la mayoría de los personajes y lugares presentados son obra del "huecos argumentales locos Titere doblemente cuadrado", por su parte los personajes desconocidos y gran trama de la historia son de mi autoria por lo que no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la misma._**

 ** _Muchas Gracias por leer, estoy contenta de regresar._**

 ** _Besos. Carrie ;)_**


End file.
